Nayden
Gnómsky Kraglazot. Magicky anomální oblast kus od Faldary. Staré město, kdysi dávno to bylo krásné elfí město, pak zaniklo a jeho ruiny byly zapečetěny nejvyšší formou elfské magie, aby nebylo znesvěceno. Celé to místo je definované odlišnou magickou aktivitou. Někde místa, kde magie nefunguje vůbec, a pak jsou místa, kde magie generuje anomálie, takže při použití něčeho standardního dostanete něco nestandardního. Když ještě fungoval, byl v kontaktu s Haugorem, ale zapečetěn ještě před vznikem Valeránského císařství. Popis Nayden je vnitřní město, kolem jsou estetické výtvory v podobě malých zámků, které vytvářejí určitou strukturu. Stavěli to podle vzorce, vytyčeného zaříkávači. Architektura se v celku musela podřídit funkci, ale v jednotlivých věcech jsou to estetické až zhůvěřilosti. Samotné město, z toho, co se ví, má zvenku předměstí - vnější kruh města - a pak centrální plaza. Není žádný mustr, podle kterého se u elfů staví, navíc oni ani nežili ve stavbách, spíš ve stromobydlí. Pak by to mělo mít pod sebou šest úrovní. Město je stavěné jako pyramida, nejvyšší úroveň je nejmenší.Corpin Na povrchu má tři zóny, Saerin je to osídlení, co provádějí elfové. Zámky jsou oblast zvláštních, asi hlavně estetických staveb, nevypadají moc obytně, jsou hlavně na povrchu a je pod nimi spousta chodeb. Oblast tisíců očí je silně nestabilní oblast, kde ti, co se tam vyskytovali, se tomu po prvních výkopech obvykle začali vyhýbat, začali mít halucinace a bylo z toho spousta nepříjemností. Pak jsou tam spáči, průzkumníci tambyli napadeni, ale ani přesně nevědí čím, prostě to opustili a zavřeli. Nayden je v ďolíku, cesta je tam dolů, je ve středu. Sochy - celý vnitřní kruh je jimi obklopen. Bylo tam legendární observatorium, ve své době největší stavba na světě. U vstupu do vnitřního kruhu zažívají spellcasteři specifické pocity. U jednoho ze vchodů si zbudoval Sechelak svoji zahrádku. Getting there Podzemní cesty z Faldary do Naydenu jsou tři, jedna vede od kopce u Nerullova chrámu, druhá z Ager Valeran, každá z těhle dvou je jiného původu, jedna je zbudovaná valeránci a druhou postavili už sami elfové. Rozdíl stáří mezi cestami je značný, když to budovali valeránci, mířilo to už jenom do zapečetěného Naydenu. Podle toho, co se tam teď děje a kolik se tam vydává různých existencí, se zdá, že se možná něco odpečetilo. Cesta z Ager Valeran je obecně považovaná za ideální pro exkavační výpravy, je střežená, vstup je jen s glejtem, ale ta druhá cesta je víceméně ignorována. Nerullův chrám je persona non grata, protože je dost izolovaný a padaly názory, že by se měl odstranit, ale lord Jagad to zakázal, je to pár let. Ta cesta buď ústí vedle chrámu, nebo jsou nějaké východy přímo pod chrámem, takže ji nikdo moc nepoužívá. Třetí cesta vede z Dračího kopce. Na první pohled velmi nenápadný kruh balvanů, ale tvoří dvě souměrné kružnice. Když se uvnitř přečte svitek, objeví se dveře, které je pak třeba klíčem otevřít. Klíče k Naydenu Je několik starších artefaktů, které mají extrémně dlouhou historii, a i po určitých překováních v sobě stále nesou stopu toho, co je vlastně Nayden. Nayden není to město, ale ten proces, ten magický útvar, a tenhle útvar je přísně specifický ve svých požadavcích. Vyžaduje nejen tyhle artefakty, ale i svobodnou vůli jejich nositelů. Souhlas musí být informovaný. Daystar je jeden z těch klíčů. Tohle není o dobru a o zlu, ale víc o pochopení určitého fungování. Není to ani nástroj, jen takový, který si tě ověří, takže tím jsi zároveň podroben zkoušce.Sechelak Osidlování Naydenu Ve Faldaře a jejím okolí se nachází poměrně silná komunita elfů ze Sylvandaru a ti klid tohoto místa respektují. Je tu ovšem ještě druhá silná elfská enkláva, jejíž obyvatelé žijí zdánlivě mnohem tradičnějším způsobem ve velkém severském hvozdě v stromovém komplexu právě v oblasti Naydenu. Obyvatelé této komunity ovšem nejsou původně ze Sylvandaru a panuje tu značné napětí s komunitou z Faldary, která vnímá jako velmi nevhodné obydlení trosek částí svatého města. Zdá se však, že elfové lesní komunity na to nedbají a v poslední době se jejich snaha o osidlování města nesmírně zintenzívnila, což pohřbilo jejich vztahy s Faldarskou komunitou, potažmo i s Evenstarem, a důvod této jejich činnosti je neznámý. Podle informací z Moradinova chrámu ve Faldaře je osidlování podporováno Jagadem a asi i Morgehernem, ale zároveň mají být mladí elfové nastrčeni Braenarem. Zdroje Kategorie:Místa Kategorie:Magické anomálie